


Late Night Love

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, insecure yuuri, post episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9005674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Yuuri isn't feeling the best after the Grand Prix final.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever tried writing smut. I hope it's okay.

Yuuri and Victor walked hand in hand to their hotel room. The Grand Prix was over for now, but even though Yuuri go second, they were still happy. They turned down the other skater's offers for drinks saying they just wanted to relax. It had been a very emotional competition for them.

They unlocked the door to their room and made themselves comfortable on Yuuri's bed. They didn't talk.

Victor ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair, ruffling it slightly. Yuuri scooted closer in turn. They were inches away from each other.

"Yuuri...you were amazing today." Victor praised.

"I didn't win the gold though." Yuuri looked confused.

Victor chuckled and gave Yuuri a kiss on the cheek. "You shattered my record and only missed gold by a fraction of a point! I'd say that's pretty spectacular!"

"But all that planning and work went down the drain."

Victor sat up and gave Yuuri a crazy look.

"Are you insane? Yuuri, you've come so far! WE'VE come so far! And we can always try again and again because I'll make a winner out of you if it kills me Katsuki Yuuri!" Victor rolled on top of Yuuri so he was straddling his hips.  "Do I make myself clear?"

Yuuri looked up at Victor and blushed. "Y-Yes."

Victor smirked. "Good...now kiss me you fool."

Despite Victor's intensity, the kiss was very gentle. Victor dominated easily, but he wasn't rough.

A hand cupped Yuuri's cheek and he gasped in delight, thus giving Victor entrance.

They pulled apart for air, but Victor took to kissing and nipping at Yuuri's neck.

"Victor~ don't leave marks I can't hide." Yuuri whined.

"But how will everyone know your mine?"

Yuuri huffed playful, "I think the matching rings say it pretty well."

Victor pulled away in consideration. "Hmm. I guess I could pass on the chance to mark you up as mine...but what will you give me in return?" He purred.

Yuuri gulped. "I-In return? W-well...what do you w-want?"

Victor chuckled and leaned down again till he was level with Yuuri's ear. "You." He whispered before licking a stripe up the shell of Yuuri's ear which made him shiver.

Oh god. Was Victor serious? Did he really want to do...it? Did Yuuri want to do it?

A small nip to his collar bone shocked him out of his thoughts.

"Come on Yuuri...what's it gonna be?"

Yuuri sighed in finality. "I'm yours."

Victor smiled and gave little kisses down Yuuri's body as he pulled the boy's shirt up. "You're so beautiful."

Yuuri slipped his shirt off while reaching for the buttons on Victor's but his hands froze. "I-I am?"

Victor looked up through long lashes into chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes you are. Every part of you from here," Victor places his hand over Yuuri's heart, "to here," he trails his hand downward to cup a small, stubborn bit of chub that just wouldn't go away no matter how hard Yuuri worked out, "to here." 

Victor let his hand go back up to cup Yuuri's cheek again. 

Tears gathered in Yuuri's eyes but he forced them back. He wouldn't cry like this. Not here. Not now. 

"I love you, Victor." 

Did those words just leave his mouth? Oh god they did! Now Victor's giving him a weird look. 

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me I-mhmm!"

Victor cut him off with another kiss. It wasn't dirty. No tongue or teeth or anything. Just the warm press of lips against his own that made his heart flutter. 

"Yuuri. I swear you'll be the death of me." Victor panted. "I love you too!" 

Yuuri couldn't help the smile on his face as Victor kissed him again.

Finally, Yuuri got the buttons on Victor's shirt unbuttoned. He let his hands slip it off and toss it towards the other bed. 

Now, Yuuri had seen Victor shirtless before, but never like this. Never in this setting. Never this... Intimately...Never for this...

Next came Yuuri's sweatpants and Victor's dress pants. Victor was half hard in his underwear while Yuuri was fully erect and straining again the fabric of his own.

"Victor...Please...I need more."

Victor pulled away from Yuuri to run to his suitcase. Yurri was confused until he saw the small bottle of lube and foil package of a condom in the Russian's hands. 

Victor came back and kneeled between Yuuri's legs. He looked up at Yuuri's red face and his eyes softened. 

"Do you really want to do this? We can stop now if you want. It'll be okay." 

Yuuri shook his head before Victor even finished. "I want you...Please, Victor...Make love to me."

Victor's eyes lit up. Slowly, he pulled for Yuuri's underwear and gave the erect cock a few firms strokes. 

Yuuri melted and dug his hands into the sheets. "Please, Victor..." 

"Patience, Ангел мой."

Yuuri was going to question what he said, but Victor sucked the head of his stuff member into his mouth.

"Oh god! Victor!" 

Said Russian hummed and bobbed his head to where he was taking all of Yuuri into his mouth. 

Oh goodness! Victor had no gag reflex!

Yuuri cried out and tried to keep his hips from bucking into Victor's mouth. He ended up losing that battle as Victor continued to send vibrations up Yuuri's cock. 

Before he knew it, Yuuri felt something building within his stomach like a ball of nerves tightening. 

"Victor! W-wait I-Ahhh!" Yuuri couldn't help himself as he came down Victor's throat. Aftershocks shook his body as the Russian skater milked him for every single drop. "V-Victor... I'm sorry I-I-" 

Said Russian pulled of Yuuri's softening cock with an embarrassing pop. "Don't apologise Yuuri. I enjoyed making you cum~" 

The sultry look Yuuri got made him twitch and if he hadn't just came his brains out 2 minutes ago, he would have right then. 

"Victor..." Yuuri whined. "Don't say things like that!" 

"Like what? That I like making you cum? That I like watching your face scrunch up when you're right on the edge of cumming? That the very sight of you losing control is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen?" 

Yuuri covered his face and tried to push Victor away as he tried to hug him.

"Does it embarrass you when I tell you how you look when I'm pleasuring you?" 

The Japanese boy whimpered as Victor reached down to stroke him again.

"Victor! It's too sensitive! Please!" He begged. 

Victor trailed his hand lower and stroked over Yuuri's balls to the most intimate place. 

"Do you want to keep going?"

"G-Give me a second..." 

It took a few minutes but Yuuri nodded. "Okay, I'm ready." 

Victor tilted Yuuri's chin to face him and gave him a gentle kiss. 

"I love you." 

Yuuri watched as Victor poured lube onto three of his fingers and pressed one against his entrance. It slid in slowly and the Japanese boy shivered.

"You're doing so well, Yuuri. So good for me." Victor crooked his finger gently and searched for that special little bundle of nerves.

He knew he found it when Yuuri's hips jerked away. "S-sensitive..." 

"Shhh. I'll be careful..." 

After a little more prodding, the Russian added a second finger and stretched the boy under him gently.

A third finger followed and soon, Victor pulled his fingers out and rolled the condom on. Yuuri whined at the loss but was silenced as something even bigger pushed against his gaping hole. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Victor asked one last time.

"Please...Yes...I want it. Fuck me, Victor."

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor's neck and pulled him close as Victor pushed into him. Tears came to Yuuri's eyes at the slight pain, but he trusted Victor not to hurt him. 

"You feel so good, Ангел мой. So tight." Victor gasped.

A slow pace was set and soon Yuuri was moaning and gasping as Victor thrusted into him. 

Their eyes met and Yuuri felt the love radiating from Victor. 

"So beautiful, Ангел мой. I love you so much. Perfect. Yuuri!" 

Said Japanese boy whimpered. It felt so good. Victor hit his prostate on every thrust. 

"Vitya~ please! I love you too. Fuck!"

Yuuri felt tears drip from his eyes. Not from pain or sadness, but love. 

He loved Victor so much and he felt the love the Russian felt for him all over. He had never felt closer to the man. 

"I'm close, Vitya~" 

The familiar ball tightening in his stomach. Victor groaned and pulled Yuuri closed as he came deep inside him. Yuuri followed soon after.

His body pulsed with each wave and warm cum splattered onto his chest. 

They layed there for a little longer before Victor got a warm washcloth and cleaned them both up. 

Yuuri grabbed the Russian before he could go too far and pulled him onto the bed with him.

"So...What does Ангел мой mean?" Yuuri asked playfully.

Victor laughed and pulled the boy closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Ангел мой means my angel in Russian. At least, that's what Google translate told me.


End file.
